Tanefrun Stormhelm
An orphan who doesn't remember the majority of her past other than that the forest raised her, Tanefrun Stormhelm is an open-minded, curious Kaldorei. She seeks to learn about the culture she did not grow up in, and find home amongst her kin. After her long venture to seek out her missing father, and her time working with the Sentinels and Wardens on the Broken Shore, Tanefrun sought her Shan'do and now-mother, Elliistra Thera'dorei, and has pledged herself to the Silver Circle.https://silvercircle.shivtr.com/pages/members Physical Description The teenaged Kaldorei stands at a height of five feet eight inches, a result of a small growth spurt over the past couple of months. Her face dons faint stress lines and seemingly permanent eye bags. The rest of her countenance seems normal for someone around her age. Her gait is lithe and athletic, the healthy amount of muscle on her body making up for her smaller frame. Long, moss green hair sits upon her head, loosely tied into a ponytail that reaches down to the middle of her back. Her eyebrows are relatively bushy, and depending on who you ask -- unkempt. Personality Tanefrun is known for her bubbly and outgoing personality, which has since died with the Burning of Teldrassil. Ever since the loss of her home, the ranger has become more reserved in how she displays her emotions. She doesn't lack them, she just seems to refuse to show them. Especially to those she doesn't know that well. The facade of someone who feels relatively little is something she is trying to rely on in regards to her health. The teenage Kaldorei is at home with her animal companions and family above all. Demeter, her saber companion, and Athena, her owl companion, have been with her ever since she was born, both inseparable from her. Family can be a broad term encompassing her true, legal family and those she calls friends. The community she has surrounded herself with is one she'd never part with. And with that, she feels content. Even if her emotions are duller, the one thing that defines Tanefrun is her love of adventure. It has been a core part of what drives her, and how she views the world around her. That very thing is what brought her to Kul Tiras... safely of course!Tanefrun's TRP Profile History Tanefrun's legal records seem surprisingly bare, especially taking into consideration how well versed she is in combat, along with her knowledge of wilderness survival. Core information is as follows: Birth parents: Unknown Adoptive Parent: Ashraf * Race: Draenei * Status: Deceased Adoptive parent: Elliistra Thera'dorei * Race: Kaldorei (Highborne) * Status: Alive * Other children: Seldarine Stardragon (Adopted) ** Race: Shal'dorei Her recent activities include aiding the Armies of Legionfall and the Sentinels during the Third Invasion of the Burning Legion whilst searching for her father, and acting as reconnaissance for the Kaldorei in the War of the Thorns, as well as an assassin of Horde scouts. Quotes "I'll try my best." Trivia * Tanefrun owns many special trinkets given to her over the course of her life: ** Shard of the Exodar: A shard from the broken Draenei vessel was given to Tanefrun by her late father, Ashraf. It was fashioned into a necklace and blessed by him, so that it would glow when his soul was nearby. ** Silver Charm Bracelet: Originally gifted by Feyawen Nightfury in recognition of her efforts to aid the Circle and replaced by Thinius Shadowfern after she had unfortunately lost it after it broke in a scuffle with aggressive nightsabers, this bracelet is decorated with imagery in reverence to Elune. It conveys a message of trust within the Circle.https://silvercircle.shivtr.com/forum_threads/2689609?post=13784859#forum_post_13784859 External Links Tanefrun's Armory Page Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Category:Hunter Category:Silver Circle Category:Alliance Hunter